Feudal Love
by Harpygirl91
Summary: Rei and Hotaru go to visit Setsuna at the time gates and Hotaru and Rei go into the past. There they are separated and meet new people and make friends. Also they find love. When Mistress 9 shows up and is bound and determined to kill Hotaru.
1. Visions

Harpygirl91- Hi! I'm Harpygirl91. My name is from the Harpy Eagle, which is one of my favorite animals. This if my first fanfiction so in the reviews please add any advice if you have any.

**PS- Send as many flames as you want I DON"T CARE!!!!**

PSS- This fic does not have any Usagi/Sesshomaru. Who ever came up with that couple has an odd sense of pairing people up.

PPSS: Additional couples are: Rin/Shippo, Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Miroku, and Kohaku/OC.

"..." talking

'…' _thinking_

beginning to chapter or end

(…) my crazy comments

Change of scene

Prologue:

Rei sat in front of the fire at her temple. Figures started to dance in her head. Two of the figures was of Hotaru and a man. The man had long silver hair and golden eyes. A girl was running to them carrying a toddler. Then the scene changed to Rei and a mysterious man standing together with his hand on her rounded stomach. On the man's back was a baby backpack with a baby girl in it. The man with Rei had black hair in a high ponytail and dark blue eyes. The man leaned towards Rei and right before he kissed her the vision ended.

Outers' Mansion

Hotaru sat on the floor shaking. She had just had a vision of a silver haired man and her. Her hands unconsciously reached up to touch her lips where the man in the vision had kissed her. Hotaru's lips were tingling just like she had really been kissed.

"Firefly, are you ok?!" Shouted a worried Haruka-papa who had just walked in as Hotaru's vision had ended.

"I just had a vision. I think I need to call Rei." Hotaru said standing up just as the phone started to ring.

"I got it Firefly, you sit down." Haruka ordered pointing to the couch. Hotaru sat down reluctantly as Haruka answered the phone.

"Hey Pyro" Haruka answered (/"…"/ is the person on the other end talking)

/" Is Hotaru there I need to talk to her?"/ Rei said hurriedly.

"Yeah I'll holler at her." Haruka answered," Hotaru its Rei. She needs to talk to you!"

Hotaru stood up and grabbed the phone from Haruka," Hey Rei, why'd you call?"

/" I just had a vision which had us and some other guys. I think we need to talk to Sets about it. Did you have any visions today?"/ Rei said hurriedly.

"Yeah I just had one." Hotaru said blushing at the thought of the mysterious guy kissing her," A silver-haired man kissed me in it."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?! You had a vision about kissing a guy you don't even know!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Haruka shouted with her eyes as big as saucers. Setsuna's laughter filled the room as she popped into the room.

"Hotaru-chan, tell Rei to meet us at the Time Gates." Setsuna said.

"Rei, Setsuna-mama said to meet us at the Time Gates. See you there." Hotaru told Rei.

/"Bye"/ Rei said hanging up. Hotaru turned to look at Setsuna then asked," Are the men in our visions our princes?"

Setsuna nodded," The silver haired man is Seon, Princess Serenity's older brother." Hotaru's eyes widened as she turned red again.

"Princess Serenity's older BROTHER!!!" Hotaru shouted in surprise.

"Yes, and according to your daughter in the future he was reincarnated as a dog demon." Setsuna explained.

"Daughter, DOG DEMON. WHAT FIREFLY HAS A DAUGHTER WITH A DEMON?!?!?!?!" Haruka shouted.

"Feudal Demon Lord to be exact. He's no particularly fond of humans, except for this young human girl he has taken in. She's an orphan in need of an adopted mother." Setsuna said," He allows her to call him Sesshomaru-papa in private. Now we must go to the Time Gates, Rei is waiting for us. No need to transform."

Setsuna summoned her key and raised it. Hotaru and Setsuna were surrounded by a red light and they transported to the Time Gates.

"Taru-chan, Setsuna, finally you're here!" Rei shouted.

"We had to explain everything to Haruka-chan, and she really didn't take it well." Setsuna explained.

"So you know what are visions are about!" Rei shouted.

"Yes they're mixed visions of the past and future. I've already explained everything to Hotaru about the man in her vision. The man in your vision is named Kouga; he is a wolf demon who took human form to protect his tribe." Setsuna said sitting down in a chair that appeared out of no where," He is in 'love' with another girl named Kagome, but she loves a hanyou. He is just starting to get over her. He is very caring and faster than Haruka. He was the prince of the wolf demons during the Silver Millennium. I just hope you can stand raw meat because he stills eats that."

"Raw meat, that's disgusting!" Rei said shouting.

"So are you ready to go see them and see if you can help them defeat this enemy who is destroying their friends, family, and innocent people." Setsuna said.

Both Hotaru and Rei nodded, and Setsuna opened a portal for them.

"Only transform when it is very vital. You will be able to use your senshi powers without transforming so you won't reveal your identities to anyone unless you trust them with your life." Setsuna warned," Good luck."

Hotaru and Rei stepped through the door not knowing what dangers awaited them on the other side.

End Chapter 1

Harpygirl91- Please review and send any advice for me. Please!!

Next Chapter- Meeting Inuyasha and friends.

Sesshomaru-Baka Mortal

Harpygirl91- Shut up or I'll put you with Minako. Sesshomaru cringes

Harpygirl91- Have a Merry Christmas. Expect next chapter around Mid-January. I have a heifer show and I'm at my dad's for the Christmas Holiday Break.


	2. Inuyasha and Friends

Harpygirl91- Hey everyone sorry this took so long I've been sick, my mom wouldn't let me on the computer, I had a major writers block, and I have a report due soon and I want it to be it's best.

Oh and I need an idea of who to put Rei with in my next fanfic. It's gonna be a shaman king/sailor moon crossover and I'm putting Ren and Hotaru together. You can vote Rei to be with ANY Shaman King GUY! And I mean any I really don't care who, but she can't be with Yoh.

A BIG THANKS to EVERYONE who reviewed! Now on to the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Inu-yasha. If I did I would be filthy rich compared to how I really am.

**Chapter 2: Inuyasha and Friends **

Hotaru winced as she fell on top of someone. Rei was letting out a string of curses as she tried to untangle herself from a tree.

"Get off of me you wench." The person Hotaru was sitting on snapped. Hotaru quickly stood up and stared at the odd group.

"Inu-yasha, SIT!" A girl with long wavy hair shouted then she turned to Hotaru," Sorry about his manners. Who are you? Oh and I'm Kagome."

"I'm Hotaru; the one stuck in the tree is my friend Rei. Um who are they?" Hotaru said smiling.

A guy wearing black and purple robes kneeled in front of Hotaru and took her hand," Fair maiden will you bear my child?"

"Hentai!" Hotaru shouted and slapped him sending him flying into a tree.

"That's Miroku, he's a bit of a pervert, Sango is the other girl, Inu-yasha's the one you squashed, and Shippo's the little boy on my shoulder." Kagome explained. (Sort of starts coughing loudly)

"Finally!" Rei shouted as she sent a blast of fire at the branch making the branch burn and for Rei to fall on her but. Hotaru giggled as her friend said a short string of curses.

"Are you ok, Rei?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah just remind me to kill Sets when we get back." Rei said standing up and rubbing her sore but.

Hotaru froze as she saw what looked like to be a black spot moving along the ground.

"What is that?" Hotaru said shaking.

"Kagome, see if it has a shard of the jewel. I'm gonna kill it." Inu-yasha said unsheathing tetsusaiga.

"It's not a living thing" Rei said eerily. (Insert drum roll)

Then out of the black spot a black tiger with purple stripes and two crows jumped out.

"Titan" Hotaru shouted and hugged the tiger. The crows flew over to Rei and landed on her shoulders.

"Hey Phobos hey Deimos, how are you two?" Rei asked petting her pet crows.

"Um what are those animals?" Kagome asked.

"They're our guardians. The tiger is Titan and the two crows are Phobos and Deimos." Hotaru explained while scratching Titan behind his ears.

"Thank you your highness, for saying I have such a high job but I am only your advisor." Titan said bowing his head.

Kagome and the others' eyes were nearly popping out of their heads. "Did that animal just talk?" Sango asked.

"Yes, Phobos and Deimos don't talk though." Rei said.

"Ok wench why did that tiger call you 'your highness'" Inu-yasha asked. (Jackass)

"Because mutt, she's the princess of the planet Saturn. If she wanted it you would be dead right now." Titan said growling at Inu-yasha. (Hehe)

"You know tiger the blade I use can kill a hundred demons in a single swing." Inu-yasha snapped.

"You're lucky I was raised with etiquette half-blood. Because if I wasn't you wouldn't be able to reproduce." (Ouch, man that would hurt a guy. And thank goodness for spell-check because I suck at spelling)

Inu-yasha sent another glare at the tiger then they heard Hotaru scream. A black ten pointed star had appeared beneath her feet and she was slowly being sucked into it.

"Hotaru" everyone minus Inu-yasha shouted while running over to it and just before they reached her she disappeared. (No cliffy I'm nice)

With Hotaru: 

Hotaru screamed as she was surrounded by darkness. When the darkness disappeared she found herself in a flower field. Her outfit had changed to a black silk kimono that reached her knees and had purple fireflies around the edges. Then she noticed something she had a black tail sticking out of her but and her ears were pointed. (Hehe I made her a dog demon)

"Where am I? Where's everyone else? And why do I have a tail?" Hotaru asked out loud.

"My daughter this is one of your forms." A voice said from behind Hotaru. Hotaru turned around to see a woman in her late twenties who was practically identical to Hotaru, except that her hair was really long. She was wearing a purple version of Queen Serenity's dress. "You and Seon always changed your forms to escape the life of a planetary royal. You both loved changing into dog demons so much." The woman started to laugh.

"I remember little Rin. Oh you and Seon cared for her so much. She was the sweetest girl I'd ever known. She reminded me so much of you when you were her age." The woman rambled" Oh I better introduce myself. I am Queen Citrine of Saturn, your mother from the Silver Millennium. That star was sent by Queen Serenity so it would be easier for you to find Seon. I, with help from the other queens, convinced her you and Seon were the perfect couple, even though you're a Saturian."

"Make it easier to find Seon. What do you mean?" Hotaru asked.

"He's close to here. I don't have enough time to explain but please my daughter take care." Citrine said while disappearing," Mistress 9 escaped."

Hotaru froze as she stood in shock. Mistress 9 was back how was it possible? Too much was happening in one day.

End Chapter 2

Harpygirl91: Sorry just had to end it there. I'll update ASAP. 

_Next Chapter: Sesshomaru, the lord of the west. _


	3. Sesshomaru, the lord of the west

Harpygirl91: Peace out to everyone who reviewed. Just to make the couples clear it is: Sesshomaru/Hotaru Rei/Kouga. I'm thinking about changing my name to Meguhanu, what do you think? This chapter focuses of Hotaru and Sesshomaru.

Kagome, Inner scouts, Sango, Hotaru- 17

Miroku- 18

Demons- Who gives a damn they all look to be in their late teens

Setsuna- Who knows?

_Chapter 3: Sesshomaru, Lord of the West_

_Recap from last chapter: _

"_He's close to here. I don't have enough time to explain but please my daughter take care." Citrine said while disappearing," Mistress 9 escaped."_

_Hotaru froze as she stood in shock. Mistress 9 was back how was it possible? Too much was happening in one day._

_Present:_

Hotaru started to shake badly and tears started to fall freely down her face. (Have you ever been so scared you cried? I have its no fun)

"Why are you crying?" a child-like voice asked. Hotaru looked up to see a girl of about 7 standing in front of her. The girl was wearing a checkered kimono and had long black hair that some was pulled up in a small ponytail on one side of her hair.

"Um. My little sister and mother were killed." Hotaru said," Why are you out here all by yourself?"

"Rin was going to pick some flowers for Sesshomaru-sama." The girl said blushing," You want to help Rin?"

"Sure so your name's Rin?" Hotaru asked receiving a nod from the girl," I'm Hotaru."

"Your name means Firefly." Rin giggled," Rin really like fireflies. Hey you're a dog demon like Sesshomaru-sama!" (Remember in the last chapter Hotaru got changed into a dog demon)

"You must really like this Sesshomaru-sama" Hotaru said smiling down at the girl as she stood up.

"Yep, he's like a papa for Rin!" Rin chirped.

"My papa's dead too." Hotaru said.

"How did you know Rin's father was dead?" Rin asked tilting her head.

"It's an instinct I have." Hotaru said quickly.

"Hotaru-sama, look over there. Rin sees some violets!" Rin shouted and grabbed Hotaru's hand pulling her over to the flowers. Rin picked some and sat down and started to weave them together to make a crown. "Rin going to make a crown for you. So you look like a princess!" Rin giggled.

"Save some for Sesshomaru-sama." Hotaru said and sat down beside the girl," So how did you meet Sesshomaru-sama.?"

"Rin found Sesshomaru-sama injured in the forest near the village near Rin lived. Rin nursed Sesshomaru-sama back to health. The people at Rin's village beat her for catching fish. After Sesshomaru-sama left after he got better. Then some big wolves attacked Rin and killed her. And Sesshomaru-sama used a magic sword to bring Rin back to life and Rin's been staying with Sesshomaru-sama since then!" Rin said smiling.

"He seems like a really nice guy!" Hotaru said picking some violets and placing them around Rin's ponytail.

"His brother doesn't think so. Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha-san don't get along. He seems really cold to everyone else except Rin." Rin said finishing up the flower crown. "Here you go Hotaru-sama, now you will look like a princess out of a princess story."

"Thank you Rin-chan!" Hotaru said putting on the violet flower crown.

"Who are you?" A cold voice said from behind the two girls. Hotaru jumped and turned around to see what seemed to be the most handsome man Hotaru had ever seen. (Hell Yeah. Sesshomaru is extremely HOT) He had long silver hair and gold eyes that seemed to pierce through her. "Rin go back to the cave, NOW!" He snapped at Rin and the little girl ran past him but she stopped to wave back at Hotaru and Hotaru waved back.

The man turned to her and grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. He looked her up and down. "I asked who you were!" He growled and tightened his grip on her arm.

"My name's Hotaru. Why did you scream at her? She'd listen just as well if you told her to nicely!" Hotaru snapped.

"Anger does not suit such a beautiful goddess." Sesshomaru said running his hands through her hair. (OC moment and he has both of his arms! It's my fic so I say what goes in it!)

Hotaru froze at his words; he had called her beautiful only her father or one of the senshi had told her that. "What do you want with me?" Hotaru asked shaking.

"I need someone to play the role of a mother for Rin. I know all women go through something once a month but I don't know anything about it or how they age." Sesshomaru said blushing. (Great now I have chocolate cravings.)

"Are you sure that's all?" Hotaru asked suspicious for some reason Sesshomaru seemed familiar but she couldn't place it. (starts to whistle)

"If I have any other intentions you will learn of them immediately as soon as I figure out more about you." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear sending chills down her back.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Hotaru asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." He whispered again," Now if you accept my offer to me Rin's 'mother' I'll let you live if you don't you probably will be with your family."

"Fine I'll pose as Rin's mother but you have to promise me to help me look for someone." Hotaru said trying to get out of his grip.

"I agree but I hope he's not some guy your in what humans call love." Sesshomaru said lifting Hotaru up and started to carry her bridal style. Hotaru started to blush like crazy but relaxed after awhile.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know I would've killed someone else by now. But you, your different your eyes are so sad except they are so innocent and caring. Rin was right you do look like a princess. You look so weak except I have a feeling your more powerful that you let others think." He said smiling at her. Hotaru beamed at him and giggled girlishly.

"You're the first guy to ever say that to me." Hotaru said blushing.

"I'm surprised. I thought male demons would be flocking to you to be your mate." He said causing Hotaru to blush even more.

"Hotaru-sama, what are you doing here?" Rin shouted and ran towards the couple. (I know I shouldn't call them a couple yet but they're so sweet together.)

"Hotaru's going to be staying with us for a while." Sesshomaru said setting Hotaru down.

"Yay" Rin said and ran over and hugged Hotaru's legs.

"I think I'm going to stay as long as I can." Hotaru said hugging Rin back and smiling at Sesshomaru.

END CHAPTER 3:

Harpgirl91- Peace out! Third chapter finished.

_Next Chapter: Rei is kidnapped and Naraku meets Mistress 9_


	4. Rei is kidnapped and Mistress 9 meets Na...

Harpygirl91: Wahoo! This is my fourth chapter! Let's see this chapter has two parts: part one Rei is kidnapped and Naraku meets Mistress 9, and we all know that can't be good. So far for my next fic it looks like Rei will be with: (insert drum roll) Hao (Zeke)! That couple, like Hotaru and Sesshomaru, will be a ton of fun to write.

Hao: Good luck writing that human.

Harpygirl91: Shush up or you'll be wearing a tutu. Better get on with the story before I start to get really mad at Hao. Oh and I don't own any of the characters except for a few OCs.

Chapter 4: Rei is kidnapped & Mistress 9 meets Naraku

"Titan what just happened to Hotaru!" Rei shouted at the tiger.

"You expect me to know?" Titan retorted," I have as little knowledge as you do on Princess Hotaru's disappearance."

"Simple I sent Hotaru to meet Seon. Well actually they just meet." Said a woman who looked similar to Hotaru. (Queen Citrine from chapter 2 and don't bother me about my grammar.)

"Who the hell are you?" Inu-yasha asked pulling out Tetsusaiga.

"Do you think that petty weapon can hurt me?" Queen Citrine stated," I'm Hotaru's mother from her past life."

"You expect us to believe that?" Kagome asked," You might be lying."

"Because I would rather die again than see my daughter or her friends hurt. Though I'd keep Inu-yasha away from Seon if I'm right they don't get along very well." Queen Citrine stated," Oh and Rei when you meet Kou tell him I said hi." With that Queen Citrine said disappearing.

"That's Her Majesty for you." Said Titan.

"I don't trust her." Sango said

"Well if you tried to fight her you would fail, human." Titan retorted.

"Then what are you? You're not human either." Miroku said bending to inspect the tiger.

"I'm the royal saturian advisor and guardian." Titan said before being engulfed in a purple light making him transform into human form. The girls had to shake their heads to keep control of their mouths as they started at Titan in human form. One word could describe the tall, muscular, extremely handsome male: HOTTIE!

Inu-yasha and Miroku started to growl as he noticed Kagome's reaction to Titan. (Jealous boys?)

"I take back everything I said earlier!" Kagome exclaimed and Sango nodded in agreement.

"Sorry but I'm married." Titan said lifting his left hand to reveal a gold wedding band on his ring finger.

"Aww" The girls said.

A fast blur was moving closer and closer to the group and then before they could blink the blur had grabbed Rei who had been standing beside Kagome and she was only able to get two words out before she was whisked away," HELP ME!"

**With Rei**

"Let me go you BASTARD!" Rei shouted and started to try and kick the person who had grabbed her and succeeded in kneeing him in the lower regions. (Hehe that had to hurt. Sorry to any male readers. **Male Readers: Then why are you laughing? **Me: It's funny

"Damn Kagome, why'd you kick me there?" The man asked stopping and falling to the ground.

"I'm not Kagome! My name's REI, R-E-I, not Kagome you bastard!" Rei shouted in the man's ear," WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME? I'm GOING TO GET YOU FOR IT!" (Poor Kouga)

"Hey no need to yell in my ear!" The man shouted at Rei standing up and glaring at her.

"Maybe I wanted to make a point!" Rei shouted again," NOW TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" (She needs anger management or something to take her anger out on.)

"I'm Prince Kouga of the wolf demon tribe!" Kouga yelled at Rei.

"Like I should care." Rei said rolling her eyes.

"GRRR!" Kouga shouted and made a move to punch Rei.

Kouga kept trying to hit Rei while she sent flames at Kouga.

"I'm going to get you bitch!" Kouga yelled when Rei caught his tail on fire.

Thus the beginning of a beautiful_ relationship._

**Meanwhile in a dark forest in the middle of nowhere**

(Insert creepy music from a horror movie. _Think beginning song of THE VILLIAGE)_

"Hmm. Things to kill, people to mutilate, monsters to create, but most importantly make Hotaru Tomoe miserable" Mistress 9 said evilly," Now what's this?" (She still wears that slutty dress from the S series)

Mistress 9 had stumbled upon a castle in the middle of the forest. (OH NO) "Who are you?" asked a female demon wearing a kimono asked unfolding a fan.

"Do you think that little fan can hurt the great Mistress 9?" Mistress 9 asked. (Pretty big ego there. Oh wait don't all villains have HUGE egos?)

"Let's see. Fuujin No Mai!" Kagura shouted sending shockwaves at Mistress 9 that she easily diverted with a quick flick of her wrist and sent some of her hair to wrap around Kagura's neck. (Ok now you have the right to root for Mistress 9. KILL KAGURA! Haha, ok where's my medicine)

"Stop it. It's obvious you're more powerful than Kagura could ever be." Said a voice from a tree. (Damn you Naraku just before Kagura was going to die) ," Kagura go back to the castle."

"Yes Naraku." Kagura said after Mistress 9 dropped her on her but. (Hehe)

"You're extremely powerful, Mistress 9." Naraku complemented," I heard you want revenge on a Hotaru Tomoe. How about you help me to conquer Japan and kill the hanyou Inu-yasha and I will help you make her perfectly miserable."

"Hmm, conquer Japan, remove my rival, destroy her life, and kill people in the process." Mistress 9 said," Deal; only you have to help me to summon my master Pharaoh 90 at the end. With him you can not only control Japan, but all of earth."

"Fine" Naraku said," Now I invite you to my castle." (Don't get any ideas perverts! Who are reading. If you're not a pervert I thank you for being mature.)

"I accept your offer Naraku. You truly are a powerful demon." Mistress 9 complemented while thinking 'Fool after I help him I'll kill him.'

'Idiotic bitch. After she helps me to conquer Japan I will kill her.' Naraku thought while smirking. (Doesn't it just make it more interesting when the villains plot against each other?)

End Chapter 4:

Harpygirl91: WAHOO 4 chapters done and posted.

Hao: Wow big deal. (Rolls eyes)

Harpygirl91:( Pulls out bazooka from nowhere)

Hao: Who gave her a bazooka?

Yami Marik: (Whistles rather loudly while I chase Hao around with a bazooka) Fine I'll take over.

Harpygirl91: no you won't! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and the next chapter is a big focus on my major couple: Sesshomaru/Hotaru! (Starts chasing Hao with a bazooka again) I can't kill you because I need you for my next fic but I can put you in a world of hurt!

Chapter 5: Sesshomaru starts to fall for an angel of death.


	5. Sesshomaru starts to fall for an angel o...

Harpygirl91: Hello again. This is my Fifth chapter. This is a major focus on Sesshomaru/Hotaru. What it's about is all in the title of the chapter. But it's not going to get mushy gooey until later in the story. But I might get anotehr chapter up on the weekend. Spring Break ROCKS.

Hao-Just get on with it then.

Harpygirl91: (Under breath) Jerk… If you want my disclaimer look at my past chapters it's in all of them. Now on with the chapter!

Chapter 5: Sesshomaru starts to fall for an angel of death (Shesh really long title)

Hotaru yawned as she woke up from a long night's sleep. She smiled as she saw Rin curled up nearby on the furry boa thing Sesshomaru wore on his shoulder. Hotaru got up and walked towards the entrance of the cave to see Sesshomaru training.

"Good Morning!" She shouted and waved at him.

"Hn" he replied and walked over," Why are you up so early?" He snapped

"Oh so I have to wake up at a certain time?" Hotaru snapped and put her hands on her hips.

"Hmp, go see if there's anything you can make for Rin to eat, Ru." Sesshomaru said coldly. (He gave her a nickname. Explained later. )

"Fine, Fluffy-sama" Hotaru said calling him by a nickname that he had openly despised the night before, since then she had started to call him Fluffy-sama.

"Stop calling me that, Ru" Sesshomaru said with one of his hands starting to glow green.

"Stop calling me Ru" Hotaru said and turned around to look through the cabinets. Sesshomaru had started to call Hotaru 'Ru' because while she was fixing some rice last night she said she hated being called 'Ru'. (never tell anyone your pet peeves)

"No" Sesshomaru said plainly and sat down and started to drink his tea.

Hotaru sighed and the events of last night played through her head.

_Flashback_

_Hotaru had walked into the cave to see what seemed to be a home in side of a cave. _

"_Who is the wench?" a small toad like THING said. (What I don't like Jaken?)_

"_She's going to watch Rin from now on." Sesshomaru said._

"_Yay" The creature shouted," I'm free of watching that little human child!" _

"_Jaken, you will have to do everything Hotaru tells you to." Sesshomaru said with a glare._

"_Yes Sesshomaru-sama, I understand." Jaken said bowing._

"_Um could you please go get some water for me Jaken-san." Hotaru said and the little toad ran off with a bucket._

"_Why do you need water, Hotaru-mama, Rin mean Hotaru-sama?" Rin asked._

"_Rin-chan, you don't have to call me Hotaru-sama. You can call me Hotaru-mama if you want to." Hotaru said ruffling the girl's hair," I'm going to make some rice for us."_

"_Can Rin help?" Rin said excited._

"_Sure" Hotaru exclaimed._

"_Yay!" Rin shouted and hugged Hotaru again._

_Sesshomaru sat down and started a fire so the girls could cook._

"_Sesshomaru-san if there was one name in the entire world you would hate to be called what would it be?" Hotaru asked._

"_Anything with Fluffy" He said before he could stop himself._

"_Why that's cute?" Hotaru asked," I'd hate to be called 'Ru' I don't know why but I don't like it."_

"_Fine I'll call you Ru from now on, RU" Sesshomaru said smirking._

"_Fine Fluffy-sama" Hotaru said smiling like a little kid._

"_I just said I didn't want to be called that!" Sesshomaru yelled. (But it's cute. All of your fans call you that)_

"_Stop calling me Ru then." Hotaru said sweetly. _

_End Flashback_

Hotaru laughed at herself she was acting like a little girl with a crush. 'Sesshomaru is very handsome and all.' She thought quietly' But he's an arrogant jerk most of the time. Maybe him calling me a goddess yesterday was just a fluke.'

"What are you laughing about, Hotaru-mama?" Rin asked waking up to the smell of fresh rice.

"Nothing Rin-chan, just remembering the events of last night." Hotaru said in a motherly voice.

(Sesshomaru's POV)

I froze as I heard the softness of Hotaru's voice. It was sweet and gentle.

"Fluffy-sama, what's wrong?" She asked me. That stupid nickname she had called me since last night. That silly six letter name that made my heart stop whenever she said it.

"Nothing that concerns you." I snapped and I felt my heart break a little when I saw the look of hurt and concern in her eyes, concern for me.

"Ok, but please tell me if ANYTHING is bothering you ok?" Hotaru said and smiled at me.

Shit I can't be falling for her. I can't be falling for anyone while Naraku's still around. Maybe after Naraku is gone she can be mine. But not mine maybe not ever. (Aww don't sound so depressed.)

"Sesshomaru, breakfast is ready." Hotaru said.

Wait she just called me Sesshomaru. Why did I just get goose bumps on my arms? Is it because she said my name? How could a female have this much affect on a male? (We don't know we just do. It's one of our gifts)

"Here's some rice if you want some, Fluffy-sama" Hotaru said setting a bowl of rice down in front of me. I knew she was expecting a rude remark or for me to attack her for calling me that again but no I was going to surprise her.

"Thank you, Hotaru-CHAN" I said slyly and started to eat and found myself highly amused at the blush that now covered Hotaru's beautiful face. Wait beautiful is not the right word, more like goddess-like. Yes that was perfect for Hotaru. But she seemed so innocent but dark at the same time. An angel of darkness, MY angel of darkness.

(Hotaru's POV)

I smiled as he finally started to talk. I still couldn't believe he had called me Hotaru-chan. He was the first male that I was attracted to that had called me Hotaru-chan. For some reason it had more meaning when he said it. It made me feel beautiful, like I really was someone who deserved love.

Then I wondered. Seon has silver hair, gold eyes, and a navy blue crescent moon scar. Sesshomaru has silver hair, gold eyes, and a navy blue crescent moon scar. Queen Citrine had said that Seon and I had liked to transform into dog demons. Maybe that was a clue. Is Sesshomaru, Seon, my true love?

**End of Chapter 5**

Harpygirl91: Hehe this is fun she's already is suspicious.

Ren: That dog demon is nothing compared to REN TAO.

Harpygirl91: ;;;; Dude you get her in the next fanfic so chill

Hao: That wolf demon better keep his hands off of my Rei.

Harpygirl91:;;;;;;;;;;;;; Men are hopeless. Any way next chapter is

Chapter 6: The wolf falls for fire


	6. the wolf falls for fire

Harpygirl91: Hello! Six chapter here. Sorry for the lateness. I had, yet again, a writer's block. I was stuck between four different ideas. But I finally got set on one.

Chapter 6: The wolf falls for fire

Rei sighed as Kouga kept trying to remove the spell slip from his back that prevented him from going over 0.3 mph. (IRONY FOR KOUGA)

"Get this thing off of my back." Kouga begged Rei.

"I didn't hear a please or a promise to be nice and help me look for my friend Hotaru." Rei said.

"Please. I'll be nice and help you find your friend. But without my speed I can't fight." Kouga said glaring at the girl.

"Fine." Rei said and pulled the slip off.

"Later, fire girl." Kouga said.

"Oh no you don't." Rei said and pulled out another spell and put it on his forhead causing him to freeze in place.

"Baka" Rei said shaking her head;" You're pretty dimwitted aren't you?" 'That and cute' her mind said 'akk. Bad mind do not think of demons that way. But he is pretty cute and I like his tail. There I go again.' (Don't you just hate how right your mind is?)

"No running off or I'll freeze you again." Rei said glaring and to prove her point pulled out some more spell slips. (What the heck are they called?) She pulled the scroll off of his forhead and he fell on the ground.

"So what's your name?" Rei asked.

"Prince Kouga of the Wolf Demon Tribe." Kouga said proudly

"Yeah, Yeah good for you. I'm Rei Hino." Rei said shaking her head," Now remember you said you'd help me find my friend Hotaru. Now let's get to it. Do you know of any demon with a crescent moon symbol on his forhead or scar?"

"You know what I do. His name's Sesshomaru and he's the lord of the west but from what I hear he hates humans. So your friends probably dead." Kouga said," So that means no need for me to help you." Kouga started to walk off.

"Oh no you don't! Hotaru's not that easy to kill!" Rei shouted," Now get back here right now or you'll regret it!"

(Kouga's POV)

Ow my ears. Damn that girl could shout and carry out a threat. That I had figured out already. I still hadn't figured out how she controlled fire or where she got those spell scrolls, but hell they worked.

"Hello, Kouga-san, wake up no day dreaming. Let's see got to find Phobos and Deimos." She said walking around.

Great now she was walking in circles gonna make me dizzy. (Then why are you watching her?) Hmm. Let's see give her a tail, put her in a outfit actually good for fighting, put her hair up in a pony tail. Ok she'd make a very beautiful wolf demon.

"What are you looking at!" She shouted in my ear.

"Ow. Just looking at a fire goddess." I said before I could stop myself," Uh I mean nothing."

Ok now she was blushing that I didn't expect.

(Rei's POV)

Did I hear him right? A fire goddess. Oh this was good I might be able to get him to do anything I tell him to with that on my side and his promise. (Girls know how to use guy's weaknesses) Then I got a bad feeling in my veins.

"Something's coming" I said and got my spell scrolls ready. Then a woman flew over on a giant feather and jumped off and landed in front of us.

Kouga started to growl for some reason guess he doesn't like her. (Naw he's in love with her. DUH HE HATES HER)

(Regular POV)

"Kouga-san who the heck is she?" Rei asked.

"She's the person who killed most of my tribe." Kouga said growling.

"Oh. Mars Crystal power Make-up!" Rei shouted and transformed.

"So I'm fighting a human and a weak wolf. This shall be easy." Kagura said. (I haven't seen an episode on Inu-Yasha in forever so I have no earthly idea what Kouga or Kagura's personalities are like. Please forgive me.)

"Appearances can be deceiving." Rei said smirking," Flame Sniper!"

The flame arrow headed straight for Kagura who tried to doge it but it followed her and hit her in the back of her chest.

"What. It's not possible!" Kagura said coughing up blood.

"Mars Snake Fire!" Rei shouted again and Kagura started to burn but before she was barbeque she jumped on her feather and flew away.

"I'll come back with more power!" Kagura shouted," And Mistress 9 will join me as well!"

"Mistress 9!" Rei said in shock.

"Ok I need an explanation." Kouga said.

End Chapter 6

Harpygirl91: I know short but the next chapter will make up for it. (Dodges random objects) Next chapter:

**_The Truth _**


	7. The Truth

Harpygirl91- Uh sorry for updating so late.;;;; explanation: babysitting is all I have to say. Can someone send me about thirty feet of rope so I can tie up my younger siblings. Oh this chapter is going to be interesting.

Naruto- When are you going to post the story with me in it! 

Harpygirl91- Shut up, dobe! (Hits him over the head with a railroad spike) Ok before this dobe gives away anything I best get started on the story. Oh it's going to be short and sweet no real action until the next one.

_Chapter 7: Truth:_

(Takes place six days after beginning)

Sesshomaru watched as the sky darkened. "Something's not right." Hotaru whispered as she wrapped that fluffy thing Sesshomaru that he wears around Rin to keep her warm.

"Your right." Sesshomaru said as Hotaru moved to stand by his side. (OH. This chapter is for Hotaru/Sesshomaru fans, just so you know!)

"Ru-chan, do you sense it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Something evil is here." Hotaru said and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm.

Sesshomaru noticed as Hotaru blushed as she clung to his arm. "I-I'm sorry, Fluffy-sama." Hotaru said letting go.

"I never complained." Sesshomaru said never letting down his emotionless mask down.

Hotaru blushed a dark shade of red and smiled at him. "Ok what did you do with Sesshomaru?" Hotaru asked and backed jokingly away.

Sesshomaru noticed Hotaru wasn't used to the gentler side of him. "Ru-chan, I want to ask you something." Sesshomaru said.

"What you're going to kill me?" Hotaru asked.

"No. Ru, would you stay with me if I asked you to?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru…" Hotaru said and reached up to touch his face.

"Hotaru, please, don't go away ever…" Sesshomaru said and pulled her close," Please stay for Rin and, and stay for me."

"Only if you'll protect me." Hotaru said and ran her finger tips over his crescent moon scar and then they were surrounded in a bright light.

_It was the Silver Millennium. There was a ball on the moon in celebration of Princess Serenity's 16th birthday. The Princess of Saturn, Princess Hotaru, was hiding from Princess Minako's matchmaking. She arrived in the royal garden and sat down on a bench. _

"_It's so peaceful…" Hotaru said._

"_Yes it is." Said a voice from the shadows._

_Hotaru looked up to see the prince of the moon, Prince Seon, leaning against a tree. Hotaru blushed as she felt his eyes on her._

"_I thought the princess of Saturn was fearless." He said and moved over to sit by her._

_Hotaru blushed even darker and smiled._

"_Here." Seon said and placed a white rose behind her ear. (White roses are symbols are death)," Now you are more beautiful than ever." _

"_Thank you" Hotaru whispered and smiled as she heard the orchestra strike up a slow dance._

"_May I have this dance?" Seon asked and offered her his hand._

"_Yes" Hotaru said and took his hand and they danced in the garden_

_change of scene_

_Hotaru was sitting in her private garden on Saturn. "Princess Hotaru, Prince Seon of the moon is here to see you." Said one of the guards._

"_Send him here." Hotaru said and smiled. Seon walked towards her and pulled a white rose out of nowhere._

"_For the queen of my heart." Seon said handing her the rose. Hotaru smiled and took it carefully into her hands._

"_Thank you." Hotaru said smiling. _

"_Hotaru I have something to ask you." Seon said._

"_What?" Hotaru asked and watched as Seon kneeled before her._

"_Princess of Hotaru, the queen of my heart, will you marry me?" Seon asked and produced a white gold diamond ring where the diamond was surrounded by fluorite stones. _

"_Seon…" Hotaru said as tears formed in her eyes._

"_It's ok if you don't want to marry me." Seon said._

"_I never said that." Hotaru said and hugged him," Oh Seon, of course I'll marry you" (Aww so sweet)_

_end of weird vision_

"Hotaru," Sesshomaru said and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. Hotaru looked up at him and realized Sesshomaru had transformed into Seon and she was in her princess form and she wasn't a demon anymore.

"Seon" Hotaru said and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Seon gently placed his lips on her's and kissed her. Hotaru's eyes closed and enjoyed the kiss. Seon pulled her bottom lip open with his teeth and stuck his tongue. By the time they parted they both were panting for breath and Hotaru smiled up at him lazily. Seon was surrounded by a light and returned to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm Princess, I don't think that was right let's try again." Sesshomaru said and kissed the daylights out of her.

Naraku's Castle

"Kanna, show me this Hotaru," Naraku commanded and an image of Hotaru appeared in Kanna's mirror.

Naraku smirked as he saw Sesshomaru and Hotaru kissing. "So he has a new weakness. A lovely one at that. One that would make a great Queen." Naraku smirked and took the mirror from Kanna," She'll be mine. I'll kill Mistress 9 and make Hotaru my queen."

End Chapter 7

Harpygirl91- Naraku likes Hotaru.

Ren & Sesshomaru- What he better not touch my woman!

Hotaru- Gaara-kun help

Gaara- (Ignores her and just grabs her and kisses her)

Hotaru-

Ren & Sesshomaru- Keep away from her!

Harpygirl91- Ok while they're fighting. Next chapter: Joining forces!


	8. Joining Forces

Harpygirl91- new chapter this one's gonna have a nice bit of romance

Sasuke- Dobe

Harpygirl91- Shut up or I sick my sister on you! (Points to a cage with a crazy 7 year old in it and a sign that says 'beware evil little sister only use to attack bastards and bakas' reaches over and undoes the lock) Sic 'im…. And now for the story!

Sasuke- (Screaming bloody murder while being attacked by my sister) I'll get you, Bitch!

Harpygirl91- I'd like to see you try. Oh and I don't own anything 'cept for my imagination.

Chapter 8: Joining Forces

(Seven days after beginning oh and it's like 8:00 AM to explain why some people are sleeping.)

Rei felt a vein pop in her head as Kouga and Inu-yasha started fighting, AGAIN!

"Ok how many fights is that today?" Rei whispered to Titan.

"I think that one makes ten, princess Rei." Titan said," Remember what you said." Titan smirked as Rei nodded and gathered fire in her hands.

"Oh Kou-chan…" Rei said smirking. Kouga turned around with wide eyes and sweat running down his face.

"AHH!" Kouga shouted as he ran away from the pissed off fire goddess.

"Umm… Should we stop them?" Kagome asked and watched as Rei chased Kouga.

"No way in Hell!" Inu-yasha said laughing," Believe me if you stop this, I'LL be angry." Then Inu-yasha froze and stopped laughing.

"What is it Lord Inu-yasha?" Miroku asked.

"Sesshomaru… He's near." Inu-yasha said glaring and ran off in the direction of Sesshomaru's scent followed closely by everyone else except for Rei and Kouga.

They kept running until they reached a small clearing where they saw the most shocking thing of all……

Sesshomaru sleeping with Hotaru using his chest for a pillow and Rin sleeping on his other side.

Titan smirked and walked over and placed a hand on Rin's shoulder and shook her awake.

"Mmm. Hotaru-mama, Sesshomaru-papa, let Rin sleep for a few more minutes." Rin said sitting up," You're not Sesshomaru-papa or Hotaru-mama."

"No my name's Titan can you wake up Hotaru and Sesshomaru, please?" Titan said smiling.

"Ok" Rin said," Sesshomaru-papa, Hotaru-mama, wakey up time."

"Rin-chan what is it?" Hotaru said sitting up at the same time Sesshomaru did.

"Titan-san said to wake you up." Rin said pointing to Titan.

"Hello Prince Seon, it's been centuries." Titan said holding out his hand.

"Titan, same." Sesshomaru said taking his hand and shaking it.

"How the hell do you two know each other and why are you calling him Seon?" Inu-yasha yelled," Who the fucking hell is Seon anyway?" (Dang and I thought the boys in my class used language.)

Titan laughed before saying," He's the reincarnation of the prince of the moon. I'm calling him Seon because it was his name back then and I'm used to saying it." Titan said," Baka mutt."

"I'm gonna get you tiger." Inu-yasha said popping his claws.

"I dare you." Titan said smirking. (Grow up you two and ignore each other! Vein popping in head)

"Don't you two start it too!" Kagome shouted.

"This is a very odd predicament." Miroku said," Hotaru-san sleeping with Lord Sesshomaru is very odd." He said this while moving closer and closer to Sango. (HENTAI! SHE'S NOT SLEEPING WITH HIM LIKE THAT!)

"Don't even try it hentai." Sango said grabbing her boomerang.

"Eep." Miroku squeaked and backed off.

"Where's Rei?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh she's hunting down Kouga-san." Kagome said.

With Rei and Kouga

Kouga tackled Rei and pinned her down and smirked down at her. "Looks like I caught YOU this time Rei." Kouga said," And I need to repay you for chasing me."

(WARNING: KOUGA/REI FLUFF IS NEXT)

"Kouga, what the hell are you doing!" Rei snapped as Kouga started to kiss her neck.

"Paying you back." Kouga said smirking while he kissed her cheek. (Inu-yasha: ACK it's too sappy! AHH my eyes... Harpygirl91: Wussi)

Rei blushed as Kouga gently kissed her lips and closed his eyes. She let her eyes slowly close as she melted into his lips.

"EWWW!" Said two little kids named Rin and Shippo, ruining the moment.

"Hello Rei-chan." Said Hotaru as she smiled at the two.

"HOTARU!" Rei shouted and sat up so fast Kouga fell back. "Owww"

"I it! You're ok!" Rei shouted and hugged Hotaru.

"Rei, c-can't breath." Hotaru said turning blue.

"Oops sorry, Taru-chan." Rei said laughing then she spotted Sesshomaru," And he is?"

"I'm Sesshomaru, Seon's reincarnation." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Fluffy-chan, be nice." Hotaru said shaking her finger at him.

"Fluffy-chan?" Inu-yasha said smirking.

"Shut up mutt." Sesshomaru snapped.

"Sorry I have to prevent a fight." Hotaru said and walked over to Sesshomaru and grabbed his neck and pulled his face down to her's and kissed him passionately. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed deeper in.

Rei laughed at the look on Sesshomaru's face at the unexpected kiss. "Ok now that's was unexpected. I would never think Hotaru would do something like that, ever." Rei said laughing.

"Ewww…" Said Rin and Shippo.

"Why do adults always kiss?" Shippo asked.

"Rin don't know. Want to find out why?" Rin asked.

"Ok" Shippo said and kissed Rin quickly on the lips.

"Rin think Rin know why now." Rin said blushing.

"Hey you wanna see a trick, Rin?" Shippo asked.

"Sure!"

Shippo placed a leaf on his head and transformed into a bright red balloon. Rin laughed at him while chasing him.

"Rin gonna catch you!" Rin shouted and grabbed the string.

"Yah you caught me!" Shippo shouted and tickled Rin.

"Hahaha." Rin said laughing," stop laugh please laugh"

"Ok you two break it up." Said Kagome picking up Shippo while Hotaru grabbed Rin.

"Come on Rin I have someone I want you to meet." Hotaru said carrying Rin over to where Rei and Kouga were standing.

"Hey Hotaru's who's this?" Rei asked looking at the small girl who was hiding behind Hotaru.

"Rei this is Rin-chan, Rin-chan this is Rei." Hotaru said introducing the two," Rei is one of my closest friends."

"Oh." Rin said," is she nice like you, Hotaru-mama?"

"Yes Rin-chan she doesn't bite." Hotaru said pushing the little girl forward," So Rei, who's he?"

"Oh this is Kouga." Rei said blushing as she pointed at Kouga," Kouga this is Hotaru she's one of my best friends."

"Hi." Kouga said," So you're Sesshomaru's mate?"

"W-what?" Hotaru asked blushing," N-no not yet."

"Yeah," Kouga said rolling his eyes," Well you two were locking lips a lot."

"You're one to talk." Hotaru said raising an eyebrow at them.

"Hey." Rei said and pushed Hotaru while laughing.

"Ok no more time for playing around." Kagome said while trying to hold down laughter.

"Lady Kagome is right. We must discuss Naraku's new ally. Lady Rei said you could explain it the best Lady Hotaru." Miroku said as Hotaru paled and looked down. Sesshomaru walked over and hugged her.

"Shh. It's ok Hotaru." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

End Chapter 8

Harpygirl91- sorry my hands are getting sore. This is my longest chapter so far! Next chapter: Explanations and a Kidnapping.


	9. Explinations and a Kidnapping

Harpygirl91-Here's chapter 9! I have to say I'll probably end this story in about eleven or twelve chapters. I'm also thinking about writing a sequel but I want to get the reviewers votes on that first. Oh and you'll have to wait a while on the third chapter of my other story. I'm at my dad's right now and my third chapter for 'Follow the Stars' is saved on the computer at my house and I'm not going to be home until June 25. (I have camp and I have to help my mom with my little siblings' room. We have a present for my sister that I have to help her with. And after camp I'm going to take about a day's rest before having to put up with little siblings or going back to my dad's) So with out further ado let's start the chapter! Oh and bunches of thanks to all of the reviewers!

Chapter 9: Explanations and a kidnapping

(About 7:00 pm and the same day as last chapter)

The group sat down in a circle in Kaede's small cabin after eating supper and Rei explaining who the Sailor Senshi were and Hotaru telling about the Silver Millennium.

"So you two are warriors who command different elements and are reincarnated from a civilization from ten thousand years ago!" Sango said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Only one of us didn't die during the Silver Millennium and that was Setsuna-mama." Hotaru said taking a sip from her tea," Our kingdoms are beginning to revive themselves in the future and in a few years a new moon kingdom will be established starting with Crystal Tokyo."

"Why would it be named Crystal Tokyo?" Kagome asked.

"Because most of them were born in Tokyo and were all raised there. In time a castle will be built on the moon and we'll move there after Chibi-Usa is born." Titan said leaning back on the wall," once she's born it will symbolize a new moon kingdom and the beginning of a new alliance."

"I just hope Sailor Moon gets over her habit of being late." Kagome teased causing Rei and Hotaru to laugh.

"I think she does. She has to mature to be prepared for the duty of being the queen of the moon just like we have to prepare to be the queens of Mars and Saturn." Rei said shaking her head," But there's only so much changing someone can do in a few years. Believe me she'll have to gain a few more brain cells so Mercury doesn't have to translate everything for her." The girls started laughing again and Sesshomaru even snorted.

"I find that hard to believe that she'll get smart enough that Mercury won't have to translate everything." Sesshomaru said looking straight ahead coldly," But I do know one thing if she or the other senshi don't have children their kingdoms are doomed to end."

"Well we don't have to worry about Saturn or Mars with how you four have been acting." Inu-Yasha snorted.

"I'd watch it mutt, our you'll won't be able to have pups." Titan remarked quickly. Receiving a glare from Hotaru and Kagome.

"Titan, if you don't be nice I'll have mama summon Rhea and tell Rhea you've been being rude." Hotaru threatened causing Titan to shut up and grumble under his breath about blackmailing princesses.

"You're good with blackmailing." Sango noted," So what would Rhea do to him?"

"She'd probably kick him where the sun doesn't shine or not let him within a twenty feet perimeter of her for about two weeks and she has done that before." Rei said smirking," Titan was miserable for those two weeks and when she let him close to her he was kissing her every spare moment he had with her." Titan blushed as the girls continued to giggle.

"Hotaru-hime, now that you told us about the sailor senshi and the Silver Millennium would you please tell us who this Mistress 9 is?" Miroku asked.

"Mistress 9 was, I mean is, an entity that possessed me a few years ago after an accident in my father's lab." Hotaru started and continued to tell about the Witches 5, Pharaoh 90, and about her attacks that Mistress 9 caused her to have.

"So she caused you to attack one of your classmates and that made them hate you even more?" Kagome asked," I heard about that from one of the transfers from that school. It gave them about five seconds of fame but that soon was over when everyone found out that you had been adopted by Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh, and Setsuna Meioh. I can't wait to tell them they were wrong about you and you're one of the greatest and kindest people in the world!"

Hotaru blushed and whispered," Arigato, Kagome-san, that is very nice of you to say but please don't mention me around my old classmates. I'd rather they not find out I'm still going to a regular school. There were some bullies that I really don't want to see again." Hotaru smiled gently as Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder," Besides I'm happy with how my life has turned out since then."

"'Good things come to those who wait'" Kaede said nodding her head," You were patient and didn't question your destiny and you were rewarded for it."

"Hai. And I'm so happy I did because if I didn't I never would've meet any of you." Hotaru said as Sesshomaru gently hugged her," But something bad is going to happen soon I can sense it. There's a black aura that's not Mistress 9 and whoever it is, they're powerful."

"We still have Naraku to worry about." Inu-Yasha said coldly," So why should we help you with your problem if you're just going to leave after words with out helping us?"

"We'd be indebted to you for helping us. We would be honored to help you defeat Naraku." Hotaru said smiling at Inu-Yasha.

"Hmp. Who said we needed your help?" Inu-Yasha snorted.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled," SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Inu-Yasha said at his face meet the floor.

"I need to get some of those beads for if Kouga starts being rude." Rei said smirking.

"That actually sounds like a good idea," Hotaru said smiling," Kaede-san do you have any more of those prayer beads?" Sesshomaru paled as he realized what Hotaru was planning. (I wish I had some of those prayer beads too. I need to put them on this jerk that was in my class so he knows not to mess with me)

"Why would you need them, Ru-chan?" Sesshomaru asked pulling Hotaru closer to him.

"Well to make sure you don't go starting a fight with your brother, so that you and Haruka-papa don't start arguing like you used to, and just to keep you in line." Hotaru said smiling innocently at him.

"I promise to be a good little boy, mommy." Sesshomaru said smirking.

"OH and that's another reason!" Hotaru snapped and tried to hit him playfully on the head but Sesshomaru caught her hand and kissed her lips gently.

"Go get a room, you two. There are little kids here!" Rei and Kouga yelled at the couple.

"I'd keep an eye on your woman, wolf, because if she keeps up that attitude she won't be around much longer." Sesshomaru growled.

"Fluffy-chan, be nice." Hotaru said glaring at Sesshomaru," If you don't I won't kiss you for a week."

"I can think of other things to do than kiss." Sesshomaru said smirking.

"Stop that!" Hotaru shouted and hit him.

Everyone but the guys started to laugh and tell their stories.

Until…..

(About two hours later)

Hotaru gently hummed a lullaby to Rin as she tucked Rin underneath some blankets. "Sleep tight, Rin-chan." Hotaru said and placed a gentle kiss on Rin's forehead.

"Mmm. Night, Hotaru-mama." Rin said before entering dreamland.

Hotaru giggled and carefully walked out of the cabin avoiding all the other sleeping people. The only ones awake were her and Sesshomaru, who was standing watch incase anything suspicious happened. "Ru-chan, you should be asleep." Sesshomaru said walking over to Hotaru.

"I can't sleep." Hotaru said wrapping her arms around herself and shivering.

"Everything's going to be ok." Sesshomaru said wrapping his furry boa around Hotaru to keep her warm," I'll make sure of it." (Ok when he said 'everything's going to be ok' he knew Hotaru was having nightmares without her saying it out loud and he's comforting her. Man I with there were more guys like that!)

"Sesshomaru…" Hotaru said looking up at him and smiling," Thank you so much. I don't know what I would've done if I'd never meet you."

"No Hotaru, if I had never met you I might still be the heartless bastard I was before I meet you." Sesshomaru said hugging her," I'm a fool Hotaru. And I'll never let you go. I love you too much."

"I love you too, Sesshomaru, not just because you're the Seon's reincarnation but because you're strong and caring, but you don't want to show your feelings because you think it makes you seem weak but that's not true. I love you as you not only as Seon but as you." Hotaru said hugging him back.

"How cute too bad it can't last." Said a cold MALE voice from the shadows.

"Come out Naraku and show your face!" Sesshomaru shouted pulling out Toukijin and preparing for attack.

"I didn't come for you Sesshomaru. I came for Hotaru with a little present for her." Naraku said showing his face and holding something in his hand.

Hotaru gasped and covered her mouth with her hand to keep from puking. Naraku held a head in his hand but not just any head. The head had once belonged to Mistress 9. (Ew to the max! He's holding a dismembered head. That's just gross!) Hotaru moved behind Sesshomaru to hide.

"I killed her just for you." Naraku said as vines started to creep out of the ground and wrap around Hotaru.

"Let me go!" Hotaru shouted and tried to get the vines off of her," Sesshomaru, help!"

"He's a little preoccupied at the moment." Naraku said grabbing Hotaru around waist. Hotaru turned to see Sesshomaru fighting Kagura. (You know I'm really glad I have some Inu-Yasha info on my dad's computer or I might not be able to spell some of the weapons)

"Sesshomaru!" Hotaru shouted as Naraku carried her through the trees and too his castle.(Most people would end it but I'm not going to yet. I'm going to add a little bit more)

Hotaru struggled to escape Naraku's grasp as he pinned her against as wall and started to kiss her neck. "You'll be mine whether you like it or not." Naraku said coldly then he kissed her lips deeply. Hotaru struggled harder and harder but it only seemed that the harder she struggled the deeper Naraku kissed her.

With the others---------------------

Sesshomaru delivered a finishing blow to Kagura that killed her and limped back to the cabin so he could get patched up and first thing in the morning he was going to leave and kill Naraku. No one or nothing could stop.

"What happened to you?" Inu-Yasha asked as he spotted Sesshomaru limping back.

"Naraku took Hotaru." Sesshomaru said and winced as a wave of pain hit him and then he realized," He's hurting her. I have to get bandaged up right now!"

"Calm down, lover-boy." Rei said placing a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder," Let's get you bandaged up you'll need sleep if you want to go kill this Naraku guy."

"Fine." Sesshomaru said knowing it was pointless to argue in his condition.

"Come on let's bandage you up and think up a strategy to kill Naraku." Kagome said helping Rei pull Sesshomaru inside.

Sesshomaru stared out the window as the girls worked on his wounds and thought 'I'll save you Hotaru. And if I don't let me die for failing you.'

That's all folks---

Harpygirl91- Ok really dramatic ending. I just had to say 'that's all folks' I have watched too much Looney Tunes in these last years. Oh and Naraku didn't rape Hotaru. Just so you know. Oh and Naraku's going to get his but kicked big time by Seon/Sesshomaru! Just to clear that up and give you a spoiler for later in the story. I wouldn't have anybody else to kick his but.

Sasuke-Dobe giving away something that happens later.

Harpygirl91- Shut up you know I'm really tempted to put you with Minako win my next story! You know that actually sounds like a real good couple….

Sasuke- You wouldn't dare.

Harpygirl91-Watch me. Oh I got to go know my little brother wants me to help him kick but on 'Star Wars' it's the Star Wars game where you get to reenact the battles.

Next chapter; Chapter 10: The beginning of the end


	10. Beginning of the end

Harpygirl91- Sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter! Our computer had a major virus so the computer had to be taken to the computer place in town and it was there for the last few weeks. Luckily none of my information was destroyed! Now before any ado let's get to the part where Sesshomaru kicks Naraku's but!

Chapter 10: The beginning of the end (of the story but the end of Naraku)

Sesshomaru and the crew were cautiously approaching Naraku's castle and froze as they saw a headless body that was still twitching. (I have been watching way too much CSI)

"Gross…" Rei said covering her eyes. (Rin and Shippo were forced to stay behind with Kaede)

"What is that?" Kagome asked with her mouth covered.

"That's probably Mistress 9." Sesshomaru said glaring at the body. (he's in his past form but I'm going to keep calling him Sesshomaru because I'm used to that. And his sword in this form ins called 'Mangetsu'/ full moon. And Rei's in Sailor form)

"Well we have somebody to rescue right?" Kouga asked.

"Yes. While you all are fighting Naraku Phobos, Deimos, and I will go in the castle and find Hotaru." Titan said as Phobos and Deimos flew beside his head.

"No Naraku's mine." Sesshomaru literally growled," They will take care of the puppets and his other detachments while I make mincemeat." (You want a chainsaw to help?)

"You can't take him on your own." Inu-yasha snorted," Besides I need to hurt him too." (that was almost nice!)

"My powers are thirty times stronger in this form and Mangetsu makes tetsusaiga look like a toothpick." Sesshomaru said," But I'll put in a cut for you."

"Hahaha." Inu-yasha said bluntly," I'm tickled pink by your affection."

"Maybe we should start the attack then you two can argue." Sango said impatiently.

"I think Sesshomaru will be too tired making sure Hotaru doesn't have even a cut on her." Kouga said smirking," But I agree let's get fighting."

They all nodded and as they moved forward at their top speeds. (Poor Kagome she's left behind…. NOT! I'm so harsh)

Naraku was standing in front of the castle surrounded by his detachments and several of his weird puppets. "I thought you would come." Naraku snarled," Now I'll kill you and erase all of Hotaru's memories and she will be mine forever."

Sesshomaru growled and grabbed Mangetsu and shouted," Mangetsu death strike!" the attack pushed Naraku back through a wall and killed the large nest of hornets.

Titan motioned for Phobos and Deimos to follow him in human form and they entered the castle form the back. They each separated and started to looked for Hotaru.

with the other people

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inu-yasha yelled, destroying several of the puppets and destroying some of the demons then he turned to face Kanna and a new detachment. (Looks like a male Kagura and his name is Kisho.)

Kagome and Sango had their hands busy full fending off the numerous puppets that were ganging up on them. (You know I'm just going to call them demons.) a demon was headed at Kagome's back but thankfully Kirara got in and tore it's head off. (That's a good kitty!)

Miroku roughly fell to the ground from sucking demons into his air rip. "Miroku!" Sango shouted and sent her boomerang over to destroy the demons who were about to attack him and then she ran over there to stand in front of him," Stay behind me and save up energy."

"I don't mind staying behind you, my dear Sango." Miroku said standing up and smiling and when Sango least expected it he place a hand on her but. (HENTAI!)

"HENTAI!" Sango shouted and slapped the monk. (I would've kicked him. It's way more affective and works better than slapping)

"Rei watch out!" Kouga shouted as a demons surrounded her.

"Evil Spirits, begone!" Rei shouted and threw several sutras at the demons. (Mucho grandee thanks to Queen Tatooine for telling me what the name of those scrolls were!) The sutras landed on the demons foreheads and made them barbeque.

'ok mental note to self 'DON'T EVER MAKE REI ANGRY'' Kouga said to himself in his mind.

about thirty min later with Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was locked in the midst of battle with Naraku. Since he had destroyed the last of the hornets Naraku had no way to heal himself and Naraku now only had one arm and several deep wounds. "You can't defeat me.." Naraku said coughing up blood.

"Yes I can and now it's time to die." Sesshomaru said coldly and held his blade vertically," Crescent slash!" Hundreds of crescent blades lashed out to cut Naraku into millions of pieces before he disappeared into dust.

outside

Everyone froze as the demons disappeared into dust and a light glow surrounded Miroku's hand. "What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Looks like Sesshomaru made mincemeat." Inu-yasha said smirking," But what was that glow around your hand?"

Miroku stared at his hand and removed the rosary beads. "I-it's gone!" He shouted and hugged Sango," The air rip is gone!"

"I can't breath…" Sango sputtered out as she started to turn blue.

"Please accept my apologies, Sango-chan." Miroku said letting her go.

"Now let's go help find Hotaru!" Rei shouted and ran at the castle. (I royally stink at writing action scenes. Have pity please!)

with Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru ran through the castle and practically ran into Titan who was carrying an unconscious Hotaru. Hotaru looked like heck. Her face and arms were covered in bruises and cuts and she was so pale her skin was almost transparent.

":Ru-chan!" Sesshomaru shouted and snatched Hotaru out of Titan's arms and held her close. Hotaru's eyes opened slightly and she placed a hand on Sesshomaru's cheek. Sesshomaru placed a finger on her lips as she opened them to say something. "Save your energy." Sesshomaru whispered and carried her outside.

1 week later

Hotaru's eyes opened and she found herself in Kaede's cabin. "Hotaru-mama!" shouted Rin, who grabbed Hotaru into a tight hug. Hotaru felt tears come into her eyes as she hugged Rin close and she let them loose. She had been so scared while she was Naraku's prisoner. He hadn't raped her but as he tried to force her to forget everyone she held dear he had hurt her.

"Hotaru!" shouted Rei who also joined in on hugging her," Hey girl good to see you awake!"

"Is everyone ok?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes. A few scraps and bruises but nothing life-threatening." Rei said as both she and Rin let go.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm right here." Sesshomaru said coming in and sitting down beside Hotaru with a bowl," Are you hungry?"

"I'm famished." Hotaru said blushing.

"Good because I have some nihon soba for you." Sesshomaru said.

"How?" Hotaru asked then the other outers burst through the cabin door.

"HIME-CHAN!" they all shouted and grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama, why are you here?" Hotaru asked.

"Well we wanted to meet Seon's reincarnation. And we had to meet your new friends." Michiru said smiling," We've been here only a few days and we thought they might all like a gift and we thought, if it's ok with you, that they could become citizens of saturn. Will all the perks, immortality, fast healing, some supernatural abilities."

"Really?" Hotaru asked surprised.

"Miroku and Sango agreed along with Sango's brother Kohaku." Setsuna said smiling.

"Sango has a brother?" Hotaru asked," Wait what about Kagome and Inu-yasha?"

"They used the Shikon jewel to make them immortal but they agreed to staying on Saturn with Sango and Miroku." Haruka said smiling," Inu-yasha and me have become training buddies and he only agreed if we would train together every other week."

Hotaru laughed at them and shook her head. "so I guess this is happily ever after?"

"You can say that." Sesshoumaru said smiling at her.

"Wait what about Kouga?" Hotaru asked remembering the wolf.

"Well it turns out he's my knight." Rei said smiling," Believe me I was shocked. I just found out yesterday."

"Congratulations, Rei-chan." Hotaru said smiling because she felt completely whole and everything seemed perfect.

six years later. In the present

it was defiantly not perfect….

All the senshi and the Inu-yasha gang was crowded into the small waiting room at the hospital. Sesshomaru was pacing like crazy, a six months pregnant Rei was taping the metal table constantly, and everybody else was quiet with suspense as they waited for the doctors to say it was ok to see Hotaru. They were all in modern day clothes, Kohaku had a girlfriend named Sakura, Miroku and Sango had a year old daughter named Hina, and Kagome was only a few weeks pregnant but driving Inu-yasha crazy. Usagi was holding a bottle for the just two weeks old Chibi-Usa.

The doctor finally came out of the room and smiled at Sesshomaru," Are you the father?"

"Yes!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Congratulations. It's twins a boy and a girl." The doctor said," Only the father can go in right now but you'll be able to go in, in a second."

Sesshomaru hurried into the room and smiled at his wife. "Hey, Ru-chan." He said as he walked over to her to see his children she was holding.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Hotaru asked as Sesshomaru sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

He wrinkled his nose then said," yes. What will we name them?"

"I don't know how about I name the boy and you name the girl?" Hotaru asked.

Sesshomaru nodded and took the small girl out of Hotaru's arm," How about Kotaru?" The little girl grabbed a hold of his hair and started to suckled her small fist," I think she likes that name."

Hotaru smiled gently as she looked at their small son," What about Onwa?"

"I think that's a great name." Sesshomaru said smiling at his son. (Onwa means gentle.)

"We need to take them to be weighed." Said a nurse and Sesshomaru nodded and handed the babies to the nurses and as the nurses left everyone came in. The women crowded around Hotaru and the men started to congratulate Sesshomaru. (The generals are here. Kunzite with Minako, Nephrite with Makoto, Zoicite with Ami, and shockingly Jadeite with Setsuna. I know odd but I did that because I'm bored)

"So I'm a big sister now?" Rin asked happily. Rin was now 13 and Shippo was her 'boyfriend'.

"Yes you are, Rin-chan." Hotaru said smiling," Are you up to it?"

"Defiantly!" Rin cheered. Hotaru couldn't help from laughing, thanks to tutoring from Setsuna and the other senshi Rin seemed like a normal everyday girl and she was the captain of her middle school dance squad. (Sorry but no cheerleading brings back bad memories from 7th grade)

After about ten minutes the nurse brought back the babies and everybody, even Inu-yasha, went over and ohh and awed over the babies.

"Hotaru-mama, can I hold my baby sister?" Rin asked.

"Sure." Hotaru said and Rin squealed happily and ran over to the little black haired girl," She looks like you Hotaru-mama but she has Sesshomaru-papa's eyes."

"And this little guy looks like Sesshomaru except he has purple eyes." Inu-yasha said looking at the boy and shook his head," Poor boy."

"Hey!" Sesshomaru snapped. The girls laughed as the two started a small verbal fight.

"You wish you hadn't gone through all of that?" Rei asked.

"I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." Hotaru said.

End of next to last chapter!

Harpygirl91: Don't be disappointed. The next chapter will take place about ten years later and shows the kids grown up.

Naruto: Hey don't you have an announcement?

Harpygirl91: oh yeah before I forget the third chapter of 'follow the stars' should be up soon. And I should have the first chapter of a Naruto/Sailor Moon crossover up soon!


	11. Epiloge

Harpygirl91: waah my last chapter! I can't believe it! Ok better get started!

Epilogue:

(Ten years after end of last chapter)

Rei and Kouga were sleeping peacefully in a LARGE red and light purple bed then…. "Mommy! Daddy!" Shouted a girl with long raven hair and large blue eyes.

"Queen Hotaru is here!" Rei and Kouga daughter Tenshi said cheerfully then she blushed," Would it be ok if I played with Princess Kotaru and Prince Onwa" She was blushing even more when she mentioned Onwa's name. (Tenshi has a MAJOR crush on Onwa)

"Ok can you tell Taru we'll be down in a second?" Rei asked sitting up.

"Ok." Tenshi said and ran out of the room.

"Remind me to lock the door." Kouga growled and pulled the covers back over his head.

"Wake up or you're sleeping outside." Rei snapped and pulled him out of the bed by the ear.

"Ow, ow!" Kouga yelped," I'm awake. I'm awake, woman!"

"Good." Rei said and kissed him before she went to change into her dress. (Just think her princess dress)

With Hotaru and the others

Rin was bottle feeding a small baby with red hair, kitsune ears, and a small red tail. Shippo was staring proudly down at the baby and was scratching it behind its ears. "Hey little guy." Shippo said. (Yes Rin and Shippo are married now and the baby's a boy named Taro)

Hotaru laughed when Taro took the bottle out of Rin's hand and threw it in Shippo's face. "I'm glad Onwa didn't do that." Seon said smiling. (SeonSesshomaru)

"Mommy and Daddy will be down in a little bit." Tenshi said as she entered the room then she ran over to Onwa and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, causing both of the little kids to blush. (Onwa has a crush on her too.)

"Can we go play?" Kotaru asked shyly as she peaked out from behind Seon's legs. She was very shy and always ran to Seon when she was scared. While Onwa was extremely kind and gentle except in fights then he and Kotaru were very good fighters.

"Uh huh!" Tenshi said and the three went outside to play. (The girls are wearing princess dresses like their mothers and the boys are wearing armor similar to their fathers. Like Onwa's silver armor with a dark purple cape.)

"Play nice!" Hotaru called after the kids. After a few minutes Rei and Kouga came down.

"Hey Taru!" Rei shouted and hugged her then she noticed Taro," oh my gosh congratulations, Rin-chan!"

"Thank you." Rin said blushing.

"So what's his name?" Kouga asked Shippo.

"Taro." Shippo said proudly.

"Well next thing you'll know you're going to have to take him to school and he's going to start liking girls." Kouga went on and on about bad things that happen with kids. By the time he finished Shippo looked like a ghost.

"Kouga if you say one more thing. You'll be sleeping outside for the rest of the year." Rei warned making Kouga stop.

"Ok I shut up." Kouga said then whispered to Seon," Beware of evil wives."

Seon shook his head," Not my fault you're an idiot wolf."

"Hey…" Kouga growled.

"Men apart!" Rei and Hotaru shouted glaring at their husbands," If you didn't forget we have a picnic to go too!"

"Yes ma'am!" Kouga shouted and gave a play salute to the girls who glared at him.

"Baka..." Rei said hitting him on the head.

"Yeah but I'm your baka…" Kouga said then frowned," That's not good."

The others laughed and the children came running in. "Are we going to see Hina, Kira, Mina, Mako, Kun, Zoi, Usa, Jad, Neph, and Kousagi?" (Ok now that's a lot of kids. And here's a list of their parents; Kunzite & Minako Kun and Mina, Zoicite & Ami Kira and Zoi, Nephrite & Makoto Mako and Neph, Jadeite & Setsuna Kira and Jad, and lastly Neo-Serenity & Endymion Usa and Kousagi)

They all boarded a ship headed for the Moon and the women chattered happily as they kept an eye on the children. About halfway there the children had fallen asleep. Tenshi had her head resting on Onwa's shoulder, who had his head fallen back against the seat. Kotaru was sleeping in her father's lap and was curled up like a kitten. Rei had fallen asleep and was leaning against Kouga and Kouga's head was placed on top of her's and he was snoring loudly.

Hotaru giggled and smiled up at Seon as he placed and arm around her shoulders. "Now is everything perfect?" Seon asked playfully.

"Well except for the snoring kids and Kouga." Hotaru said grinning," Yes I have to say. Everything is perfect."

and all the little kids said THE END+

Harpygirl91- It's Finite! I'm so happy! Ok I have to go work on the third chapter of 'Follow the Stars' and Here's a sneak peak of my next story 'Shadows and Sand'

Preview:

Hotaru, Makoto, and Minako were sitting calmly watching a movie then a bright light filled the room and all the electricity went off leaving the house in complete darkness. And then the lights came back on to revile three boys their age. One with brownish-red hair, one with blonde hair, and lastly one with black hair.

"G-Gaara-kun?" Hotaru asked the one with red hair.

end preview


End file.
